Truth or Dare (Please send in dares and truths!)
by Dhanoj
Summary: You guys send in dares and truths and the animatronics react! Please submit dares and truths!
1. chapter 1

Hey peoples! sup? im bored so yeh. TRUTH. OR. DARE. Honestly i got this idea from the477crew. his is very funny and i hope this one is as well. so yeah. for this first chapter i have "borrowed" the truth or dare machine from crew.

LET THE DARES and truths BEGIN! oh btw in this story i am Dhanoj.

Dhanoj: lets begin! *pulls out a slip of paper* ok here is a dare... Everybody has to watch fazbear and friends on YT.

""*Afterwards*""

Foxy: Kill me now.

Chica: None of that would have happened if Freddy would have listened to me.

Dhanoj: Thats what i would do in that situation.

Freddy: And thats why the doors are metal now.

Bonnie: I am so stupid!

Foxy: *under breath* "Got that right..."

Bonnie: What was that?

Foxy: Nothing!

Dhanoj: A truth! Foxy do you like Chica?

Foxy: Goodnessihatethisgamebutihavetoplayitsoimustsaythetruthwhichisyes!

Chica: ?

Dhanoj: he said "Goodness I hate this game but i have to play it so i must say the truth which is yes.

Chica: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! *runs away*

Dhanoj: btw i need Truths and dares! GIMME THEM IN THE COMMENTS OR PM ME!


	2. Chapter 2: actual dares and a truth

Sup guys and I ACTUALLY HAVE TRUTHS AND DARES THIS TIME

Dhanoj: so yeah. Here we are... from crew ... rly boi? He wants Freddy to kiss bonnie... ok guys? You know what to do.

*Freddy and Bonnie look at each other.. swallow their pride... and kiss...*

Everybody who witnessed that faints.

*Puppet walks in* Puppet: sup what's... I'm not going to ask...

||HOURS LATAH||

Dhanoj: NEXT! this one is from a blue Kirby...

Truth: Bonnie, would you like being blue? (Like Adventure Blue, or Bluemarch?)  
Dare: Have the whole gang become humans so they can reenact the 1st intro of Sword Art Online. If you're willing to cringe us, you can put a list of who's who.  
Ask: Dhanoj, would you take this girl, Fhanoj?

Bonnie:... are you saying I'm not blue?

Dhanoj: I use the powers bestowed by me by... fan to... say... idk what that is... do I want to know? And who is she?

From some person.

FOXY. I dare you to steal Chinas cupcake.

Foxy: hey Chica look! The Goodyear blimp!

Chica: Huh?

Foxy: I stole your cupcake!

Chica: YOU WILL DIE NOW! *runs after him with a bazooka*

Bye and DARES AND TRUTHS MUST COME HERE.


	3. Chapter 3 Dhanoj Vs CREW!

Welcome back! So yeh. SHOUTOUT TO ECHOMOONFROST AND THE477CREW!

Dhanoj: crew has dared me to fight him. I use my author powers to cause him to laugh and cry uncontrollably until he gives up. I WIN.

Everybody else: 0 . 0

Dhanoj: what?

Next dare: from... another person. I've got a good few. One: I dare Bonnie to steal Chica's pizza. Two: I dare Foxy two steal Freddy's hat. Three: Chica, I've got a truth for you, are you obsessed with pizza? Four: I dare Chica two bop Freedy on the noise. Five I dare everyone two read my fanfiction on Mibba, its Never Underestimate. (Sorry, I just really wanna see how they would react!) Six: Golden Freddy (Goldie) I got a truth for you, do you have a crush, if so who?

Bonnie was dismembered and incinerated by Chica.

Foxy: I cant. Its bolted to Freddy head.

ChicA: PIZZA IS THE BEST AND NOTHING ELSE EVEN COMPARES TO IT THATS WHY.

Chicawas slaughtered by Freddy using Chainsaw of dismemberment.

Dhanoj: I really like it!

Goldie: Ennard. He understands me.

Dhanoj: not going to ask...

NEXT! From... a guest!

Nightguard_101 died by laughter.

Freddy died of emBEAResment.

And please note if your review is really long I will not read it. If you want to tell me something PM me!

All for now! Dhanoj

P.S. soon I may introduce a crossover of Mario and Minecraft written by me and a friend.


	4. Chapter 4: freddys pain

hey everybody! sorry i havent updated in a while but i was busy plotting the downfall of the world goverments! so yeah. ermmm... lets start the chapter now... oh btw i have gotten a lot of people saying i was breaking the rules in previous chapters so thx. i have now edited them so they are no longer breaking the rules.

Dhanoj: so yeah, here are the truths and dares. meh.

From somebody...  
Truth: Bonnie, would you like being blue? (Like Adventure Blue, or Bluemarch?)  
Dare: Have the whole gang become humans so they can reenact the 1st intro of Sword Art Online. If you're willing to cringe us, you can put a list of who's who.  
Ask: Dhanoj, would you take this girl, Fhanoj?

Bonnie: *stares blankly* but i AM blue.

Dare: sorry but nobody here knows what that is. sorry. btw new rule. no vid or fanfic dares. sorry again.

Dhanoj: Who?

NEXT

Truth: Where are the toys?  
Truth: Who's dating who? Is anyone?  
Dare: Chica, 1 week of no pizza.  
Dare: Freddy, let everyone who wants to honk your nose  
Dare: Everyone, honk Freddy's nose

Dhanoj: i a locked broom closet. they freak me out. the nightmares are cute though.  
*everybody but the nightmares*: 0_0  
Dhanoj: what?

Dhanoj: using my author powers... ChicaxFoxy, GoldiexEnnard (cause why not?), and nobody else!

Chica: actually, despite many misconceptions, i do not like pizza. i like cupcakes. GET IT RIGHT PEOPLES.

Freddy: i want to find out what would happen if i said no... so NO.

Freddy was bound to a chair so everybody could honk his nose and then would be in pain until the next chapter.

*honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk*

Dhanoj: 0_0 wow.

Goodbye! Dont forget to dare Dhanoj too!

Freddy: *from a broom closet* ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!


	5. Chapter 5: Bonnie is blue

Hey guys welcome back to truth or dar- OK WHO LET OUT THE TOYS?!

We are experiencing technical difficulties

Anyways let's get started. We have moved to a new location to not be killed.

Freddy: hey Dhanoj? Have a cupcake!

Chicago: WHERES MY CUPCAKE!?

Bonnie: I AM NOT PURPLE!

Dhanoj: Calm down... Anybody with a brain stem knows your blue.

Foxy: somebody thinks im not here. Well I am. The same person also asked if I am a pirate. FOR GOODNESS SAKE MY NAME IS FOXY THE PIRATE FOX.

Bonnie: I have to go a week without my guitar and poke everybody.

Dhanoj: *shoots bonnie out of a cannon.* he's not poking anybody.

Have a nice day! Sorry for the short chapter.


	6. The final chapter?

Hello everybody I am really sorry however this may be the last chapter. I am really sorry however I am just getting way too much critisism and I will leave this story up a bit longer and then take it down. Once again I am really sorry but the criticism is really bringing me down. Please read this final chapter. Thank you for everybody who decided to contribute. I just wanted to tell everybody who has read this story to know. Thank you.

Dhanoj: let's go over the amount of truth and dares we received for this chapter! Dares: 0. Truths: 0. Have a nice day everybody


	7. no, so, SCREW THE HATERS!

**Guess what guys!? I'm BACK! (Warning: cursing ahead) SCREW THE HATERS! IF YOU DONT LIKE MY FLIPPING STORY S BE IT! SO YOU CAN JUST SHUT THE FREDDY UP OR I WILL FIND YOU AND** **(This has been removed for legal reasons) AND FLIPPING BURN YOUR DAMN HOUSE DOWN WITH COMBUSABLE LIMES! SO SHADDUP!**

 **ok I'm done... on with the show!**

 **Marionetty thank you so much you inspired that rant above and I am known for my rants and creepy stares... I will add you into the story if you want. Just ask!**

Dhanoj: ok I'm doing in this format because screw the haters. And because aperture. And because SSSPPPPPAAAACCCCEEEEE! *ahem* yeah. So we really only got one dare but I'm doing it anyways! This one is for F. Freddy and Bonbon. So the truth was "is it true you want to have Bonbon as your boyfriend?"

F. Freddy: no, I'm a guy. So yeah.

Dhanoj: ok. the dare was kiss bonbon

Bonbon: please no...

F. Freddy: I want to find out what happens if I refuse... so no.

Dhanoj: ok then... *snaps fingers and send F. Freddy into android hell from Portal*

F. Freddy: HELP MEeeee...


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys I'm going to have to stop the story because people keep harassing me about it. I . .down. I am strong willed and if somebody wants me to take this down then they to hack into my account and delete it and it's documents. Have a nice day.


End file.
